Prongs Returns
by sparkling-stone
Summary: Harry makes a wish at the time of a blue moon. He wishes for a parent. And what if that wish comes true?
1. Chapter 1

**I decided that I wanted to start a new story, so I did a very commonly used thing. I brought James Potter back to life. If you don't like, don't read.**

Fourteen year old Harry Potter looked out the window of his room at the full moon. Somewhere, he knew that Remus had transformed. Was Sirius looking at the moon as well, thinking the same thoughts as he was? Sirius was the closest thing to a father Harry had ever known. He was like a mixture of father and brother.

_Strange really_, thought Harry. _My godfather is a convicted murderer who also happens to be an unregistered Animagus. And I'm still friends with him. My ex-professor who was one of my dad's best friends is a werewolf. All my father figures are unable to actually take me in. Oh Merlin, why can't someone like a parent come and take me away from here? Why? I wish someone like a parent would come and take me away! Please, let me just lead a normal life for once! Cedric is dead, and no one believes me about Voldemort returning. Oh, why can't I have someone to help me through all of this? _

For Harry was anything but normal. He was the Boy-Who-Lived, and that is just not normal. But even for people who aren't normal, wishes barely ever come true. But this might just be one of those times…

Over 100 miles away, in the white marble tomb, the man opened his eyes for the first time in 13 years. He was a dark haired man, dark hazel eyes taking in his surroundings. All he could se was, well, nothing. He felt around, and discovered he was in a long, cold box. As his fingers touched the cold ceiling of his prison, the man remembered.

_Oh God, Lily, Harry! I failed them. They're dead! I'm so sorry Harry. Lily…_

He was lost in a memory.

_Lily was in the kitchen, washing up the dishes. James could hear her singing, her sweet voice mingling with the clinking of glass and plates. _

_James was in the living room, holding a sleepy Harry, who was clutching his stuffed stag toy. He was just beginning to fall asleep when all of a sudden Harry jerked in James's arms and started crying. And Harry never cried, even when he was hurt._

"_Harry, what's the matter?"_

_But Harry wasn't looking at his father. Instead, he was staring at the window and what lay outside. With a rush of fear, James saw a dark hooded form passing by the window, heading toward the door. _

"_Lily! It's him! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!" He ran into the kitchen, quickly handing Harry to Lily, who looked terrified._

"_But James..." _

"_It will be fine. Just go!" She took Harry and ran._

_James grabbed his wand and turned around. He had to live. He was going to live and see Harry grow up. Then he would kill Wormtail for betraying them._

"_No time to think on that now, get ready!"_

_The door blasted open. There stood Voldemort, wand at the ready. "Ah, James, Wormtail said you would be here."_

"_Shut up Moldy shorts."_

"_How dare you!" Voldemort's eyes gleamed with rage. "I'll kill you for that. No one insults me and lives. A pity you will never see your son grow up. Avada Kedavra."_

_The killing curse sped toward James. He tried to dodge it, and was a second too slow. His last thought was, "I'm so sorry. I failed."_

Then he had woken up here. With a shock, James realized that he was in a coffin, and that he was dead. Or was he?

**How do you like the first chapter? I know it was kind of short, but…**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter guys! I wouldn't have taken so long but I was away at camp, so I couldn't exactly update.**

**Thanks for the eleven reviews! That's a lot for one chapter!**

What? No, he couldn't be dead. If he were, why would he be in a coffin? Surely after death you wouldn't wake up in a coffin.

'I don't think I'm dead', James reasoned with himself. 'If I'm not dead, then I must be alive!'

All at once, a great weight seemed to be pressing in around James. He couldn't stay in this coffin thing! He had to get out, now!

Not really knowing what he was doing, James muttered, "Lumos." To his surprise, light filled the cramped place. He realized he had been holding his wand the whole time, and hadn't realized it.

'Okay, coffins have lids, don't they? So I can lift the lid using magic.' That was all James needed. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The lid rumbled and heaved, with the noise stone makes when it has been in one place for a long time and then suddenly moved.

'How long have I been in here?' James wondered. He looked at the lid of the coffin, which he had replaced.

JAMES POTTER

_BORN 27 MARCH 1960_

_DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981_

_He died a noble death, trying to save his family_

But James wasn't dead, at least not yet. He didn't like the part where it said trying to save his family. Did that mean he hadn't succeeded?

He took in his surroundings. He seemed to be in some kind of room, with stained glass windows and other marble coffins. James knew where this was. It was where all the Potter family was put at their final resting place. He saw his parents' coffins, in white marble, and…

"No." His voice came out husky from lack of use. "No! No!" It couldn't be hers. She wasn't… James couldn't bring himself to complete the sentence, even in his head. Slowly, numbly, he walked over to the coffin opposite the one he had somehow woken up in. On the pink marble lid, words were carved.

LILY POTTER

"No."

_BORN 30 JANUARY 1960_

_DIED 31 0CTOBER 1981_

_She, like her husband, did a noble death, trying to save her son. _

That was it for James. Everyone he loved was dead. Lily, Harry…

"I'm so sorry Lily. It was my fault you died. I should have stopped him, but I was too weak. Oh, Harry, it's my fault. I hate you Peter. You destroyed my family"

He kept murmuring these words, over and over, as if somehow, this would make things all right. James never once looked around to see that there was no other coffin with the name "Harry Potter" on it.

**A/N: I could stop there but I didn't want to. You guys would yell at me for a short chapter.**

Harry woke from another session of being in the graveyard and witnessing Cedric dieing and Voldemort regaining his body, to find he was sitting with his head on the windowsill. He groaned as he moved and his aching muscles protested. The sun was shining directly in to his eyes as well.

As Harry sat up, he remembered his thoughts and his wish. The whole thing seemed like it had happened a long time ago, for some reason. It was only last night.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a crash of breaking china downstairs. Who was it? His aunt and uncle had said they were going out with Dudley very early go god knows where and wouldn't be back until that night. Slowly, Harry crept out the door and downstairs.

There Harry was met with a sight that he had definitely not expected to see. Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred, and George were once again standing in the kitchen, just like they had last year.

"Hi Harry!" said Fred, or it might have been George, Harry wasn't sure.

"Um… hi? Is there any point asking why you are here?'

"Of course there is Harry." Said Mr. Weasley, looking reprovingly at Fred. "We've come to take you out of here."

"To the Burrow?"

"No questions just now. We have to do this fast. I didn't exactly get permission to make a Portkey, and the Ministry will detect it if we're here too long." He pulled out an empty roll of tape that was obviously the Portkey.

"Come on Harry. I'll help you get packed." Harry led Ron up to his bedroom, still half in shock.

"So, what have you been doing all summer?" Harry asked Ron curiously. His letters hadn't given away anything.

"Me? Mostly helping out at Headquarters." Before Harry could ask what headquarters was, Ron said, "Lets just leave the questions till later, shall we?"

Bemused, Harry started packing his trunk, Ron helping.

Ten minutes later, Harry and Ron headed back downstairs to the kitchen, where the Weasleys stood waiting.

"Ready? Let's go then." Mr. Weasley held out the Portkey for all of them to touch. "One. Two. Three!" All of them put a finger on the Portkey. Harry felt the familiar jerk behind his navel, and then the Dursleys' kitchen disappeared and was met instead with whirling darkness.

**How did you like this second chapter? I personally wasn't satisfied with it, but…**

**I can't believe I got 11 reviews on just the first chapter! Keep up the reviews! I really appreciate it.**

**Nova Lily Evans Potter: **_**Well I think I answered that question.**_

**CatWriter: **_**I'm honored that you would add it to your C2 list. And thank you for pointing out the mistake. I'm really embarrassed. Goes and hides**_

**Numbah 1 HPFan, aerohead1980, magicalmissinu, LuffyxRuby, lemonwedges4, Maxie1514, redhottmstang: **_**Thank you so much, all of you.**_

**Emphaticallychosen: **_**Thank you for reassuring me. That made me very happy.**_

**Silkrose: **_**I'm sure it will be herd to write, but I will do my best. I hope you keep reading this story, and also keep reviewing.**_

**Please, please, please, read, and then review! That's the most important part! The reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, a lot of you will be kind of happy at this. I know I said that this story was abandoned for the moment, but I changed my mind. From now on I'm going to do one story at a time, so maybe when I finish this one, I'll take up The Golden Trio, The Marauders, and Lily Read PS. Sounds good? Updates will probably be slow, because I have a really busy schedule this year, but I'll do my best.**

**You know what actually made me want to start this story again? Is that I decided to read all of your fab reviews, and I realized that maybe this story wasn't as bad as I thought. And I made a really detailed outline to help me write it, so I won't lose it in the middle of a story.**

**So anyway…. Here is chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing this if I did. So don't sue me.**

_(This chapter takes place several days after Harry leaves Privet Drive.)_

James was still in shock by the fact that it had been fourteen years since he had "died". Well everybody must think him to be dead, since he was in a coffin, right?

He had been into Muggle London and by chance, found a newspaper. The year 1995! Not 1981.

Since then, he had been looking desprately for Sirius and Remus. He couldn't find them anywhere. James hadn't thought that going into The Leaky Cauldron would be the best idea, seeing as he was "dead." But now he was getting desperate.

For the first time, James realized that not once had he thought of going to his house in Godric's Hollow. What if they were there? Most likely they weren't, but it was worth a try.

James was nervous about Apparating without practice, so instead he took a Muggle bus to a nearby town and walked the rest of the way.

As he came down the street of his home, James gasped. The house was in ruins. The roof had collapsed in on itself, and the wood was darker, charred. The garden that Lily had attended to so carefully was wild and overgrown, the hedges untrimmed, and the flowers dead.

As if in a dream, James reached out and was about to push open the gate when a sign popped out of the ground right in front of him. As he read, he felt himself go weak at the knees.

**(A/N: I would post the sign, but I don't have my copy of Deathly Hallows with me at the moment, so I don't remember it. To everyone who hasn't read the book or doesn't remember, it basically says that Lily and James nobly lost their lives trying to save their son, and that Harry remains the only person alive who has survived the killing curse. There are initials and notes surrounding this text as well.)**

Harry was alive! It was nothing short of a miracle. James had been so sure that he had died. But how had he survived?

"The sole surviver of the Killing Curse." How? His own son? James felt pride well up in him at the fact that his son had done the impossible. "I bet they call him The Boy Who Didn't Die or something like that." He would have laughed if he had known how close he was to the truth.

Then another thought hit him. His son was going to be fifteen in a couple of days! He not only had a son, but a teenage kid! James was only 21 himself, or that was how old he was when he had 'died', but he didn't look any different than before. Harry was only six years older than James himself! How weird was that?

But where was Harry? He wasn't in Godric's Hollow, obviously. He must be with Sirius. The man was Harry's godfather, after all. Now the question was, where was Sirius? He had been looking all over for him these past few days, and there was no sign of him anywhere. There was one place he hadn't looked: Grimmauld Place. Sirius had sworn never to go back there after he left there at age sixteen, but James couldn't think of any other options. He knew that Sirius was the last heir of the Black family, so he wouldn't be in too much danger of unfriendly people.

James needed to find his son. Forgetting his fear of Apparating, he disappeared with a pop. He reappeared seconds later in front of numbers 11 and 13.

Now, how to get in? Was there some kind of code or password? Or was it under the Fidalious (is that spelled right?) Charm, like his house in Godric's Hollow once was? That must be it. Now, the only thing to do was wait until someone, hopefully Sirius, came out of the house.

Little did James know, inside number 12 of aforementioned street, Molly Weasley was giving Fred and George Weasley a very stern (and very loud) lecture on some prank they had performed. Her husband, deciding he needed a break from all of the shouting, and besides, he needed to fetch something at the Ministry, left the house. The first thing he saw when he stepped outside was Harry. But he had spoken to him only five minutes ago, and he was playing a game of Exploding Snap with Ron.

"Harry?" he asked. "You're not supposed to be out here, what are you—" He never finished his sentence. The man in front of him wasn't Harry. He looked like Harry, but his eyes were the wrong color, and his nose a little longer. It must be a Death Eater in disguise, pretending to be Harry, and doing a bad job of it too.

The last thing James heard was someone shouting "Stupefy!" The last thing he saw was a read haired man with a wand pointing at his chest, and a burst of red light.

**Oooohh, a little cliffhanger! Hahahahaha! But I do have a little helpful hint as to what happens, **_**if you can read it**_**. Here it is:**

**Didigum-blidige-didigore idigand Sidigir-idigi-idigus idigin-tidigerr-idigo-gidigate Jidigames, idigand thidigey cidigall idigan idigee-midiger-gidigen-cidigy idigOr-didiger midigeet-idiging. Thidigey sidigend Hidigarry idigand cidigo. idigoff tidigo thidige Bidigu-rridigow, **_**widigith-idigout **_**tidigell-idiging thidigem whidigat's gidigo-idiging idigon. Idiguh idigoh!**

**Now, can you read that? Anyone who tells me what language that is gets the minor prize (I'll decide what later). The major prize goes to the person who can correctly translate that into something recognizable (namely, English.) Hahahahahaha!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry that this chapter is kind of short (barely 4 pages) but I wanted to get something up for you as soon as I could. **

**Oh, and is it possible for me to get a beta?**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**(And please review again!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Boohoo! I only got two reviews on the last chapter. (sniffs). How can you do this to your poor author? What did she do to deserve such poor thanks?**

**Okay, self pity moment over. I decided, since it is the holidays, to post a chapter for ya'll. I'm sorry if updates have been slow, but I'm in a very busy time in my life, and I'll be in London for two weeks without my laptop, which I'm writing this on, so, sorry. I also have TONS of homework to do. Takes me about five hours a night. But now it's break And I'm free!!!!!! **

**And the thank you goes to… **

**Thechocolatemarauder! Not only did she review, but she also translated the thing at the bottom!!!!!! So she knows what will happen next in this chapter!!!! Go Gibberish!!!!! Umm, and what would she like as the person who gets the prize? How 'bout this. She can tell me to write a oneshot on Harry Potter with a plot of her choosing (just nothing that I really hate! Check my profile to find out what.) So, that's the prize! Congrats!**

**Okay, I've wasted enough space. Here's the fabled (not) chapter 4!**

How dare the man impersonate Harry! He was just a teenager! He had no right!!! "But then again," Arthur thought wryly, "Death Eaters barely ever do what's right." He dragged the Harry-impersonator through the still-open door of Grimmauld Place.

Unfortunately for Arthur, the Death Eater's foot caught on the troll-leg umbrella stand, which, decided it would enjoy falling over. Of course that made Sirius' old mum wake up and start screaming ("Mudbloods! Filth!), and that brought Sirius out of the kitchen.

As soon as he wrenched the curtains closed, he remarked, "You know, I just had an idea. We could paint over her with tar, maybe that would…" He had just seen the impersonator.

"Arthur? What- what's going on?"

Mr. Weasley sighed. "I found this guy outside. He was trying to impersonate Harry, obviously, but he wasn't doing a good job of it. His eyes were the wrong color and his nose too long. Sirius, what's wrong?"

Sirius had gone pale. "What color?"

"His nose is right there, you can see that?" Arthur was getting a bit worried for Sirius, and he didn't want the Death Eater to run away on them.

"No! His eyes!"

"Oh, they were hazel, I think. Yeah, definitely hazel."

All that Sirius could do was gape. "Arthur, don't you remember, hazel was the color of James' eyes. He isn't impersonating Harry, he's impersonating James!" 

"What?"

Before Arthur could say more, the now James-impersonator stirred on the floor and moaned. His head lifted up, and looked straight at Sirius. "Padfoot?", he asked groggily, before passing out again from sheer exhaustion.

"Arthur, Floo Dumbledore."

"But-"

"Hurry!"

Seconds later, a very confused Dumbledore's head appeared in the fireplace. "Arthur! A pleasure! What can I do for you! Hello Sirius!"

Sirius quickly explained what happened, including his theory that he was pretending to be James. To say that Dumbledore was shocked would be an understatement.

"Wait a moment. I'll be right there." His head disappeared from the flames. A moment later, he was back, holding a small vial. "Veritaserum. Just in case." He pointed his wand at "James", and said "Ennervate"

The man sat up, blinking. "Dumbledore! Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm James Potter! You know that! I woke up-."

"Will you willingly submit to Veritaserum?" There was a hard look in Dumbledore's eyes that none of them had seen before. Arthur and Sirius started to realize why he was the only man Voldemort was frightened of.

"If I have to. I'd prefer not."

"Well, you Death Eater, I'm afraid you do have to." Sirius snarled at James.

"All right then." Dumbledore pulled out a vial of the truth potion and placed three drops on James' tongue.

"Who are you?"

"James Harold Potter."

Sirius coughed and his eyes went wide. "It's not possible! How can it be-"

"Sirius, we can't be sure yet. Wait."

"Who was your wife?"

"Lily Evans Potter."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one"

"Who are your friends?"

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrew used to be but he betrayed my family."

"Who is your son?"

"Harry James Potter."

"It is him, Dumbledore. It has to be! He's alive!"

"Wait. One more question. What happened on the night of October 31, 1981?"

As James started explaining, Sirius knew it had to be him. There was no one there apart from Voldemort and the Potters, and Harry remembered what happened from the dementor attacks, and told him. The two stories matched up.

"Turn into Prongs."

With a pop, James disappeared and was replaced with a beautiful white stag, horns held high. No one could duplicate an Animagus form. No one. Even with Polyjuice.

For the first time since Sirius could remember, Dumbledore looked utterly shocked. But the twinkle came back as Sirius ran to James and swept him into a bear hug.

"You're alive! James, I've missed you so much! Wait until Harry…"

But Sirius' words trailed away as James fainted dead away in his arms.

"James?"

"He's exhausted. Sirius, could you get him into one of the spare bedrooms. And Sirius? Don't tell Harry yet."

Sirius would have argued, but then realized the wisdom in what the old man said. With a grunt, he picked up the fragile body of James, and carried him up the stairs, giving Harry's bedroom a wide berth.

As he placed James on the bed, his head was in turmoil. His best friend wasn't dead! And Harry… He needed his father. As much as he would have liked, Sirius wasn't able to take care of him properly, what with him being on the run… Wait! James could clear him! He knew that Sirius wasn't the Secret Keeper, and he could prove it! For the first time in ages, Sirius's face broke into a real smile.

He was startled out of his reverie when he heard low voices downstairs. Dumbledore must have called the emergency Order meeting.

"I don't see the point! Why can't we just tell Harry and be done with it? He needs James!"

"I have told you before, he's going to the Burrow, and that's final. We need to sort some things out first before we tell them."

"Ugh! Fine." Sirius just didn't see the point of this at all, but there was no point in arguing with Dumbledore, either. 'The man may be half-senile sometimes, but he's as steadfast as a rock.' This thought made him chuckle to himself.

"Anything you want to share with the class, Padfoot?'

"No Moony. Sorry. Just thinking."

Remus had taken the news of James coming back surprisingly well. Who knows why. He had sat down hard, with a look of shock on his face, then started shooting questions like he did quite a lot.

"So, Molly? I believe you should take your younger children to the Burrow as well, just so he doesn't get too suspicious."

"Knowing Harry, he'll be suspicious anyway." Remus said. "Same with the others. They all seem to have developed a knack for getting into trouble. Especially Harry."

"Don't forget the twins. They tried to send Harry a toilet seat when he was in the Hospital Wing at the end of his first year, remember?"

McGonagall let out something suspiciously like a snort.

Madame Pomphrey sniffed. (**I know she isn't in the Order, but I felt like putting her in. Please pardon me and my whims.) **"It would be most un-hygienic."

"Anyway, back to the relevant part of the conversation. Arthur, Molly, you will take the Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Gred, and Forge to the Burrow." He chuckled as he remembered what the twins had called themselves all through their second year.

Molly tutted. "Honestly, you shouldn't encourage them. For all we know, they've probably found another way to listen at the door."

She only said the last bit in jest, but she would have quailed to know that at that very moment, the underage wizards in the house were all clustered together with Extendable Ears. They had heard the second half of conversation, about them being suspicious.

It seemed like this was the end of the Order meeting, so they all rushed back to Harry and Ron's room and sat down heavily on the bed. They heard footsteps down the hall, so quickly started a conversation about Quidditch.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door. "Hello. We've decided to move back to the Burrow for the time being. We're leaving next morning, so make sure you're ready.

After she had left, Harry said, "Well, if I wasn't suspicious, I'm definitely suspicious now." This met with nods of assent all around.

Something was definitely up. And they were going to find out what it was. They could be sure about that.

**Another mini-cliffhanger! YAY!!!! This was also a nice, long chapter for you. I hope I'll keep them coming. **

**Anyway, I have decided that it is now a fact. I am taking The Golden Trio, The Marauders, and Lily Read PS. It may be a while before this happens; like I said before, this is a very busy time of my life. Updates will be slow. So, I guess I'll see y'all later!**OHow


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! This is pretty soon for me to have a new chapter up! Consider yourselves lucky! **

**I am working on my other fic, but sometimes I don't feel like writing comments in a really long document anymore, so face it. **

**My favorite review: **Remarkably spectacular chapter! I really loved it! Your plot is brilliant and the way you write is phenomonal!

Thanks for such a great read,

Sharkie

Xoxo

**That made me get that warm fuzzy feeling we all sometimes get when something good happens. So thank you for such an amazing review! I personally don't think I'm that good. Do you really think that?**

**Thanks for all the other fab reviews. I haven't gotten a flame yet, and I hope not to. Wish me luck! (By the way, now I've had 3257 hits, 39 reviews, been added to 3 C2s, 23 favorites, and 47 alerts. So could I please have a lot of reviews for this chapter? I want to have at least 50 reviews.)**

It had been three days. Three days! Two groups of people, in two places, were thinking the exact same thought, though with different reasons.

The first was the group of teenagers at the Burrow. It had been three days since they left Grimmauld Place, and they still had no idea about what was going on. Currently they were all in Ron's room, deciding to meet there, seeing as no one really wanted to go in Fred and George's room, and Ginny had outright refused to let anyone go in hers except Hermione. So, they were in Ron's room, wondering what on earth they were supposed to do to find out what was going on.

In those three days, the still – unconscious James was moved to the hospital wing, where Madame Pomphrey tutted at the state of him, but agreed to "take him, anyway." This was completely meaningless, because everyone knew that she had never yet refused a patient, unless he or she was beyond her care, in that case going to St Mungo's.

No, the source of worry was in the fact that James had not woken up yet.

"He needs rest, what with all the shock and excitement." Madame Pomphrey said, when Remus and Sirius said he hadn't woken up, and was there something wrong, for the fifth time today.

They had stayed by his bedside all day, only leaving if they needed food or the loo. And he had still shown no signs whatsoever of waking up. Now it was midnight, and pitch black.

"Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"What if he dies?"

"Again, you mean?"

"Yeah. I don't think I'll be able to bear it."

"I don't think so either."

"I mean, to have him there, and then snatched away again. Why is life so cruel?"

"Sirius."

"What?"

"I don't think he'll die."

"You mean it, or are you just saying it?"

"I really mean it. I mean, if Madame Pomphrey says he'll be alright, that means that he will be alright. Have you ever seen her give a false analysis on a patient?"

"No. But-"

"I know he's your best friend. He's mine too. Believe me, he will fight it. He knows his friends are alive, and James isn't the type to give up, is he?"

"You're right Remus. It was a stupid question."

"No it wasn't."

"You think?" 

"Yeah."

"Goodnight. Lets hope he wakes up tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

"Meanwhile, back in the Burrow, Harry sat up suddenly. He had an idea. Tiptoeing over to Ron's bed, he shook him awake."

"Shh. Come here, I have an idea."

"That's great Harry." Ron said sleepily, before turning back over. His snores once again filled the room.

"Ugh! Ron! Oh whatever. I'll tell you and the others in the morning."

Harry crept back to his own bed, and lay there, thinking.

The next morning, one could see everyone once again gathered in Ron's room.

"Okay, so here it is. When your dad is at work, and your mum is, I dunno, outside doing something, then we Floo to Hogwarts. Then we go and demand Dumbledore for answers, and if he won't give them, we Floo to Grimmauld, and use Extendable Ears to listen in on the meeting."

"That won't work Harry" said Fred gravely, "Mum found our secret stash and destroyed all of them."

"Oh. Well we at least have Dumbledore. But I don't know what we'd do after that."

"It's a good plan, though. Nice and simple, easy to remember." George mused.

Their chance came just that afternoon. Arthur was not at work, and Mrs. Weasley wasn't outside feeding the chickens, but there was an Order meeting called.

"Now, you two." Mrs. Weasley said, addressing the twins. "Stay out of trouble. Don't blow up the house, or do anything stupid like you always do."

"Now really mum," said one of the twins reproachfully. "You really should have more faith in us. Shame on you."

"Oh, be quiet. Everyone else, have fun, and keep them in check while we're gone. We'll probably be back in about an hour or two, maybe more, and I don't want to see a thing out of place."

Harry thought wryly, Funny the way she worded that. I wonder if she knows. But no. It's just, we'll be out of place when they get back, won't we. We'll be at Hogwarts." Harry almost flinched at the thought of Mrs. Weasley's anger, but stopped himself just in time. "I don't want her to suspect us."

"Goodbye! See you later!"

A chorus of "Bye"s rang out in the doorway. With a pop, both Arthur and Molly Weasley disappeared.

"Finally!" Ginny said. "Come on, lets leave a note."

"Why?"

"Ron. You're such an idiot. So they don't freak and kill us half so bad as they would if we didn't tell them!"

"Oh, okay. And I'm not that much of an idiot."

"Anyway. Can we go?"

"Fine. Be that way."

"Oh, come on."

Harry went first; he grabbed a handful of Floo powder and shouted: "Hogwarts." He was once again spinning, spinning, spinning, past fireplace after fireplace, before landing with an ungraceful "Thump" on the floor of the Entrance Hall. Ron followed a few seconds later, landing on his feet far more gracefully than Harry. The others appeared moments later.

"So. What now?" asked George.

"Well, we go to Dumbledore's office, don't we? And start thinking of sweets."

"Why?" asked Ginny, who had never been inside Dumbledore's office before.

"His password is always a sweet."

The six teens hurried to the entranceway to Professor Dumbledore's office, protected by two stone gargoyles.

"Okay… umm… Sugar Quill?"

"Droobles Best Blowing Gum?"

"Acid Pop?"

"_Blood _Pop?"

"Cockroach Cluster?"

"Jelly Slug?"

Fifteen minutes later found them still sitting in front of the gargoyles, looking dejected, having run all out of sweets, magical and Muggle alike.

"Oh, come on, just bloody open."

"Language, Ronald."

"Don't call me Ronald!"

"Oh, shut up. She can call you whatever you like, Ickle Ronniekins."

"Don't you dare call me Ronniekins!"

"Guys! Shutit will you?"

Harry had finally snapped. He stood up, kicked the gargoyle fiercely, shouted "Ow!" then said, "Okay. You. Here's the deal. You open up, and we go and talk to the lemon-drop-loving Headmaster. That way, neither of us get hurt right? You don't get kicked, and I-"

Harry had broken off, because just at that moment, the gargoyle moved aside and the staircase behind him started to move upwards like an escalator.

"Harry?" Ginny said. "You're brilliant! Lemon drop was the password!"

"Oh! How could I forget? But he's already used Lemon Drop once before, so I didn't think he would."

"Dumbledore should really learn more discretion with his passwords. I mean, they're not exactly difficult to figure out." Hermione pointed out as they stood on the stairway. "Oh look. Here we are."

Harry took a deep breath as he knocked on the big wooden door.

**Well, there is another long chapter for you guys, and up really soon! Could I please get 50 reviews? Pretty please? It would make me so happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

I am most dreadfully sorry for the over-three-month wait

**I am most dreadfully sorry for the over-three-month wait. But I have been so busy you can't even begin to imagine it. But now, things are starting to die down, and I can write again. Plus, it's the Spring Break. That means that there's more time to write! **

**Before I forget, I am thinking of starting another story once I finish this one, in the LOTR section. But to avoid the long wait between updates, I will finish the story completely before I actually put it up. I've actually already written some parts. **

**And thanks SO much for all of the amazing reviews! Still no flames, and that makes me happy. (I'm on sugar high as well, that might be another part. I had the leftover meringues from our Passover Sedar last night for breakfast.)**

**And now I'm just wasting space, so on with the chapter. **

"Come in." Dumbledore's voice was as calm as ever, though if the children were to pay closer attention, they would have noticed that he sounded more tired than normal. As it was, they were too impatient to see him to notice.

Slowly, Harry pushed open the door, and he, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and the twins filed into the room. If Dumbledore was surprised to see them, he didn't show it; merely looking up from his paperwork and raising his eyebrows.

"Yes? What can I do for you? I was rather hoping someone would come in here, this paperwork is less interesting than anything you could have to say to me, I'm sure. Lemon Drop?"

Everyone shook their heads, except for Fred and George, who had wanted some for a new product they were making, and had not been able to get them. When Dumbledore wasn't looking, they slipped them into their pockets.

"Now, what is the problem?" Dumbledore asked, placing his arms on the desk and leaning forward.

The kids all looked to Harry, who, just at that moment, had elected spokesperson (without his consent). Seeing all the faces turned to him, Harry sighed, looked down, then spoke.

"We've, umm, well, you see, _accidentally _overheard that we should be suspicious about us going back to the Burrow, and that there is something we shouldn't know. So, you see, because we heard that, even if we weren't suspicious then, we are now, and we figured you would be the best one to tell us about it." He left out the part about listening in on the Order meeting if Dumbledore didn't tell.

"I see. Well, I am afraid that I do not have the permission to tell you that."

"But you're the head of the Order! Surely you can tell us _something._" Hermione pleaded, looking quite desperate, like she had just discovered that Dumbledore had the only copy in the world left of _Hogwarts: A History,_ and Dumbledore didn't want to give it to her.

"I am afraid not, Miss Granger. It is a personal matter for someone else. When they are here, we will see about telling you what is going on. I'm sorry that I can't have been more help. Good day." It was a clear dismissal.

Dejectedly, the students filed out of the office. On the way down from the traveling stairs, Harry remarked,

"I wonder who "they" is. Or are. He didn't say any names."

"Well, whoever it was, must be in the Order, because this whole thing has to do with it." Ginny pointed out.

"Now we just have to narrow down the suspects."

**Sorry that this chapter is really short and all, but you know, I haven't updated since January, and I promised myself that I'd update by Monday, and it's Sunday night. Hopefully I can get another chapter up pretty soon. Sorry about the lack of action. **

**Oh and I must say, that I almost started jumping up and down when Kurinoone reviewed for last chapter. She is one of my favorite authors on FF, and I look up to her because of her amazing writing. If you haven't read her fics, you should. **

**So, once again, I'm sorry for this awful chapter, but hopefully I can get out some more soon that's better. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I know it's been forever. No I don't have an excuse. But in all honesty, I was typing up the chapter, and then my computer died, and I took it into the store, and they said that there is a high probability of losing all of my stuff, which includes my outline for this story. And also, I will be updating TGT, TM , +L R PS, but I can't, since Elspeth 25 is reposting her fic at the moment, and hasn't gotten to the sixth chapter yet, meaning I don't have the comments of the Marauders or Lily. **

**This might have some plot loops in it, and that's because I don't have my outline, and if in further chapters it is messed up, I apologize profusely. But thanks, all of ye reviewers, who have stuck by me so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter *sobs***

It was dark. Not the scary kind of dark, but the, calm, cool, and friendly dark. The kind that reaches out and seems to be saying soothing words. This was the kind of darkness he was enveloped in.

He could hear voices. "What if he dies?"

"… your best friend. He's mine too."

"It's been three days!" That one shocked him. He had been like this for three days? What about his son?

Harry. That brought a sweet sort of pain to his chest. His son was alive. But he hadn't seen him grow up, hadn't helped him. He didn't know what his favorite color was, what House he was in, who his best friends were, anything! It filled him with motivation. He needed to wake up. For Harry.

"Sirius? Remus?" James voice was hoarse with lack of use. Instantly his two best friends were at his side.

"James! You're awake! We were so scared!" Sirius had flung his arms around James, and was holding on to him for dear life.

"Padfoot. Can't breathe." James gasped out. Sirius reluctantly let go of him. For the first time, James took a good look at his friend, and was shocked at the change. It was definitely still him, but his eyes had a haunted look, something one only sees in someone who had lost almost everything. And Remus, he looked older too. Both of them looked like people who had been through hell and back. "What happened to _you_!?!"

Sirius and Remus looked at one another, silently wondering how much to tell their friend, so recently returned from the dead. Then Sirius slowly turned his head back to James and said, very softly, "I spent 12 years in Azkaban." James looked shocked.

"12 years! Seriously, I know you're a prankster and all, but what could you have possibly done that made you spend that long in Azkaban?"

"I was technically innocent. Pettigrew framed me." All three men felt a spark of hatred for their former friend turned Dearth Eater. "You know how we told no one about the switch between Secret Keepers?" James nodded. "Well, that night when you, well, died, I felt that something was wrong. So I went to Peter's to see if he was okay. But the place was deserted. That was when I knew something was horribly wrong. I took my moterbike as fast as I could to Godric's Hollow. That was when I saw the Dark Mark above the house." Sirius continued with the story, not leaving anything out, saying how he had found James's body in the hallway, and then Lily's in the nursery. At this point James had tears running down his face, remembering Lily. Remus put a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"And then I heard the crying. I looked over towards the crib, and there was Harry, looking completely fine, save for a cut on his forehead, in the shape of a lightning bolt."

James looked up from where he had been absently fiddling with the bedsheets. "How did Harry survive? No one survives Avada Kedavra."

At this, Remus spoke up. "It was Lily's doing. When she sacrificed herself in Harry's stead, it created a protection so powerful that Voldemort couldn't touch Harry. When the curse hit him, it rebounded at hit Voldemort instead. _No, _he's not dead," in answer to the question in James' eyes. "He was resurrected at the beginning of the summer. The problem is, the Ministry doesn't believe it, since the only witness was…" He reliezed it wasn't the best idea to say that the only witness to Voldemort's resurrection was James' son. "But we're sort of getting away from Sirius's story, so I'd better let him finish before I say any more."

As quickly as possible, Sirius finished his story. By the end of it, James was shaking in anger. "I'll kill the bastard!" He forced himself to calm down, and then asked, "What were you talking about, Remus, with the Ministry not believing in Voldemort's return?"

As Sirius and Remus filled James in on the current events of the Wizarding World, including how Sirius had escaped and Remus had taught at Hogwarts two years ago. But James' mind kept slipping back to his son. Finally he asked, "Tell me about him."

Neither of them had to ask who James was talking about. They told James as much as they could about him, leaving out the Dursleys and the challenges that they knew about that Harry had had to face in his years at Hogwarts.

"Oh, and he's an amazing flyer. He's on the Gryffindor team, a Seeker. He's bloody brilliant, even better than you. Only lost one match." James was so elated by this, that he didn't even care that Sirius had said that he was a better flier than James.

Remus added, "Apparently he's been on the team ever since his first year."

"_First year! _Is McGonagall no longer Head of House? She never would have allowed that!"

"No, she's still Head of House. Hasn't changed much. But she saw Harry flying on his first flying lesson and was so impressed that she bent the rules. What happened, according to Harry, was that Draco Malfoy stole Neville Longbottom's Remembrall, and then Harry flew after it. Malfoy threw it, and then Harry caught it after a fifty foot dive. He'd never even been on a broom before!"

The rest of the day was spent with Remus and Sirius telling James more stories about Harry. When Dumbledore came in several hours later, his face lit up with a bright smile at seeing James awake.

"It's good to have you back my boy."

"It's good to _be _back. Thanks Albus." James gave Dumbledore a large grin.

"Oh, I suppose it is only fair for you three to know that as it turns out, all the underaged children at Headquarters overheard a certain conversation. I believe it was something about making sure that they weren't suspicious. I believe that Harry's exact words would be: 'So, you see, because we heard that, even if we weren't suspicious then, we are now.' That's what he said in my office several hours ago."

"Harry's here?" All three wizards asked, James with both a feeling of excitement and trepidation. What if his son didn't like him?

"Oh yes, not only him. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the prankster twins, Fred and George were there."

"Oh." Only Remus and Sirius knew exactly who Dumbledore was talking about, though James did actually remember Ron, Fred, and George, and he remembered his friends telling him about the two girls. He supposed that Fred and George must be the ones who had found the Map and worshipped the Marauders. These were Harry's friends.

"I told them nothing, but they are definitely going to keep on looking. I suggest that you, Sirius, tell Harry about James, and Remus, could you tell the others? They are going to find out sooner or later, and I think that this is something better found out from being told, as opposed to a listened in conversation with Extendable Ears."

"What?" James hissed to Remus.

"Oh, Fred and George made them. It allows you to listen in on a conversation from farther away then you normally would. The twins invent things. Absolutely brilliant, but they're a nightmare to teach. They tried to prank me several times." To Dumbledore, he said, "Of course I'll tell them about James. I don't envy Sirius, though. He's got the hard job.

At this, Sirius stuck out his tongue at Remus, before leaving the Hospital Wing in search of his godson. James sighed. Some things never can change.

**Well, there's the end of that chapter. Nice and long, compared to last chapter's one page. Hope you enjoyed! Soon, Harry will be finding out. Mua ha ha. **

**Please R&R and I will update faster!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This must be close to record timing for this chapter! I didn't have a computer, so I literally was writing this on the backs of napkins at a restaurant. Hope you like!**

**Chapter 8**

Hours before, after having spoken to Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione, were arguing. Or rather, Fred, George, and Ron were arguing with Hermione.

"Mum will kill us! I don't want to go back yet; I don't know about you, but I would much rather live a long and happy life!" This was Ron.

"Yes, but she'll only be angrier if we wait longer! We should go back to Grimmauld now. Besides, it was Harry's idea."

Harry, who had previously been staying out of the argument, and had been sharing an exasperated look with Ginny, snapped upright. "Don't you get me into this! Your mum's scary! She doesn't normally get mad at me, and I would much prefer it if it stayed that way."

Then Fred piped up. "Do you think that the Fat Lady would let us into the Gryffindor Common Room? Or if she doesn't, we could stay in the kitchens." All of them knew how to get into the kitchens, and knew that it could be a comfortable place to stay for a night or two.

To the great disappointment of Hermione, the others all agreed with Fred that they might as well stay at Hogwarts for the night.

The Fat Lady refused to let any of them in for a while, until Harry, with a burst of inspiration, said loudly, "You know, we all know Sirius Black. I'm sure that he would be more than happy to help us get through. He was remembering the unfortunate incident in their third year, when Sirius had tried to break into Gryffindor Tower, and managed to slash up the portrait of the Fat Lady in the process. Ever since, she had been terrified of the mere mention of the wizard, much like the wizarding community and Voldemort.

"Sirius Black? What? Where?" The Fat Lady was already hiding behind the frame, with just one eye, her pudgy fingers, and a bit of her pink dress were showing. "I don't see him."

"He's not here _now,_" Hermione said crossly. She was getting annoyed. The argument plus this did little to improve her temper.

"Please let us in?" Ginny pleaded, giving that cute puppy dog look that everyone except for McGonagall fell for. (And Snape, but she was too scared to try it on him.)

The Fat Lady sighed loudly, stepped back into her picture gingerly, said "Fine" in a huffy sort of voice, and swung open for them.

"Finally!" Ron said loudly as they entered the familiar circular room with the overstuffed armchairs, though there was no fire going. "That took forever!"

"27 minutes," said George promptly.

"And 39.6 seconds. Nice face Ginny." Fred commented as they all sank down into armchairs or couches. Ginny grinned.

"You guys were timing that?" Hermione asked, torn between annoyance with the twins and amusement.

"Yep," they said simultaneously, and grinned. Harry grinned too. It was contagious. It was wonderful to be back at Hogwarts. No way he would admit it to Sirius, but his ancestral home was creepy.

As soon as he thought about Sirius, they all heard a scream from the Fat Lady. "Sirius Black! Ahhh!"

Then Remus's soothing voice. "It's all right. He won't attack you." They heard something suspiciously like a snort. "Are there kids in there, by any chance?"

"If you mean that incredibly rude bunch of teenagers, then, yes, I let them in not 10 minutes ago."

"Could you please let us in, then? We need to talk to them." The twins groaned, sure that they were going to be punished.

"At least_ you_ were polite. But _he_ stays outside."

"Very well."

"Moony!"

"Please wait here, Sirius."

"Fine," he said sulkily.

The portrait hole swung open, revealing Remus, and a very disgruntled Sirius glaring daggers at the Fat Lady and Remus, before it swung shut. "I'm not going to ask what you five are doing here…"

"You're not?" asked Ron, surprised.

"…because Dumbledore already told me. Though I am afraid that I must tell Fred and George that their mother has once again found you secret stash of Extendable Ears." Fred and George cursed.

"No, I'm here because, well, Sirius is waiting in the hall for you Harry; you'd best go and talk to him. I think I'll stay a while in my old common room." Harry shot him and extremely bemused look, but climbed out of the portrait hole, where Sirius was waiting for him, and gave him a huge hug.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So." Fred was the first one to break the silence. "Did Sirius just call you Moony?" Ron and Hermione flinched. They had never gotten to telling them just who their role models, the Marauders, actually were.

"Yes, he did," Remus said, having an idea as to where this was going.

"You wouldn't happen to be a Marauder?" George looked wide eyes, with the idea that he could have been taught a whole year by a Marauder and not know.

Fred's face had a similar look.

Remus decided to play along. This could be rather entertaining, and it would make a good story. "Oh, didn't anyone tell you? I'm Moony. Sirius is Padfoot."

Not only Fred and George gasped, but Ginny also. She hadn't actually seen the Map, but had heard about it, and it's makers. It was odd to think of their ex-Professor and Sirius as pranksters.

The twins were now bending down in ridiculously low bows, and exclaiming their un-wavering servitude, etc. Remus grinned, then looked at Ron and Hermione, who were wincing, because at that moment, the twins turned to them, and they were glaring.

"Did you know?"

"And you didn't bother to tell us?"

All that Ron and Hermione could do was mutter "Sorry!" before Ron mentioned, "And Harry's dad was Prongs, and Scabbers was actually Peter Pettigrew, who is Wormtail."

"WHAT???? SCABBERS WAS A DEATH EATER!" Fred and George looked outraged.

"Yes, he was. Though I'm afraid that that isn't the most important problem right now. I have something to tell all of you."

"Does this have something to do with why Sirius is talking to Harry?" Hermione asked shrewdly.

"Yes, it does. In fact, what I'm going to tell you is exactly what Sirius is telling Harry, but we thought that it would be best if he heard this by himself." At this, the teens looked at each other worriedly. This couldn't possibly be good.

Remus seemed to read their concern. "No, it's not bad news. The opposite, actually. It's just rather complicated."

"What is it?" Hermione looked fit to exploding with curiosity, and Ginny wasn't much better.

"This may sound crazy, but it's the truth. As it turns out, Harry's father has come back to life."

**(A/N: I could end it there, but I'm not that mean.) **

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, Sirius, not that I don't appreciate the warm welcome and everything, but we saw each other this morning." Harry said all of this pressed tightly into Sirius's shoulder.

"I know, but I'm just _really _happy." Sirius pulled away, giving Harry the biggest smile he had ever seen. It made him look much younger. "Come on, there's something who I want you to meet." He turned and starting half-running down the hall.

"Hey! Wait! Who wants to meet me?" Harry jogged to catch up, but almost ran into Sirius when he stopped again.

"Well… I don't really think I can beat around the bush with this one, so here goes. Harry, your father is alive." He paused. "Man, that sounds stupid."

"I'm sorry, what?" Either Harry had heard him wrong, or Sirius had finally cracked.

"I know, it sounds crazy. We are just as shocked as you are, Harry, but it's really him. We checked with Veritaserum and everything."

Harry's head was spinning. 'I'm dreaming,' he thought. Though it was awfully vivid for a dream. "Can he turn into Prongs?" He asked quietly. He wasn't going to take any chances.

"Yes, we saw him do it. I know it sounds completely unbelievable, but it's true." Sirius noticed how Harry's cheeks were visible fluctuating between a bright red and a pale white. Now, it was white. He was leaning against the wall for support.

"How," he asked quietly.

"We don't know. It's a complete mystery." Sirius answered just as quietly. "But he's back, and he's dying to see you. He thought you were dead." By this time, Harry's eyes were watering. His father was alive! It was a miracle. Hadn't he wished for something like this to happen that night at Privet Drive? Then a thought struck Harry. What if his father didn't like him? He voiced his opinion to Sirius, who just laughed, and then explained to Harry that he and Remus had told James a lot about Harry's life, leaving out only the bits that would make him angry: the Dursleys and Harry's more dangerous escapades. Harry felt relieved.

All this time, they had been slowly making their way towards the hospital wing, which was where James still was. Now they were at the doors.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Sirius asked his godson quietly. He could only imaging what it must be like to speak to his father for the first time he could remember…

But Harry shook his head. As much as he would love to have Sirius's comforting presence, he knew that it wouldn't likely help situations along much. He needed to do this. And it had to be done alone. Without his godfather's help.

And so, with a deep breath of air, as deep as he could manage, so deep it was painful, Harry pushed open the tall oak double doors of the Hospital Wing.

**Really sorry about where I left off, but it was the best place to do it, because I won't really have the opportunity to do so later.**

**And so, Harry has finally found out. Next chapter, it will be them meeting. Hope I can update soon, but February is really an awful month for that kind of thing. Anyway, please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Anyone notice that my author's notes have been getting progressively shorter with each chapter? Ah well, I suppose most people would like that. ******

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I have no excuse this time- I just seriously had no idea on how to do the reunion scene. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, you would know. Seeing as Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Fred are dead, I can't possibly be JK Rowling. And if I was, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I would be writing either a sequel, about the kids, or a prequel, about Lily and James. **

James had been staring out the window of the hospital wing when he heard the door open. He turned, and for a moment thought that a full-length mirror had been placed in front of him. Then he noticed the slight changes in features: the shorter nose, the emerald-green eyes. This must be Harry!

_His_ Harry. His _baby_.

But Harry wasn't a baby anymore. He was a fifteen year old boy.

It seemed like Harry was having similar thoughts as he. They both stood frozen, thoughts tumbling over one another in quick succession like so many waves on a beach.

Harry wasn't moving. He thought that he might have lost control of his limbs. He was frozen in place, staring. This man was his _father_! He had seen photos, but that was different.

_And_ this was impossible. His father couldn't possibly be alive. Despite what Sirius had said earlier.

"No… This isn't possible. You can't be my father. My father is dead. You're not him."

James marveled at hearing the sound of his son's voice for the first time. He felt oddly disconnected to his body. Harry's words seemed to be coming to him from far away. Then he registered what he had said.

"I am Harry. I know you must be confused, but I am James Potter. I am your father."

Harry was on autopilot. Slowly, he lifted one foot, brought it down, then the next up, then down in front of the other, moving towards this man. Was it possible? Could this be actually real, and not one of those dreams that he used to have at the Dursleys', wishing for someone to take him away?

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, James thought, as Harry raised his hand up in front of him, and placed it on his heart. He felt it beating. He _was_ alive.

"You _are. _But how?"

"I don't know. But I swear, I'm here, I'm alive, and I'll never leave you again."

"He'll find you again. And it will be my fault. I can't let him go after you again. I can't let it happen."

James wasn't understanding most of what Harry was saying. How was his leaving his family Harry's fault? If anything it was his own fault, for being so weak, for letting Voldemort past him.

But he responded just the same. "It wasn't your fault. It never will be your fault. And nothing, I promise, will ever happen to me again. I'm here."

By now they were both crying, silently, tears running down their cheeks. Harry looked like he was fighting an inner battle with himself. Then he seemed to make his decision, stepping closer and hugging his father tightly. James embraced his son just as tightly.

They didn't move for a very long time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Molly Weasley was angry. Her children along with Hermione and Harry, who were as good as her children, had left to go who knows where, and now she had no idea where they were.

She and Arthur had only left for a few minutes to go to a quick order meeting. Dumbledore hadn't been there, but he wasn't needed, as really the only thing that happened was the redistributing of Order duties.

And now, the children were gone, and she was angry.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Those kids, meanwhile, were still in the Gryffindor tower, eagerly questioning Remus about the return of Harry's father. They were soon joined by Sirius, who had had to get Remus to convince the Fat Lady to let him in. Then the questioning had turned to be directed at Sirius.

"How does Harry feel about it?" Hermione asked him.

"I'm not sure. I left him at the Hospital Wing. He wanted to go alone, but he looked pretty shaken up. Can't blame him. It's not every day that you find out that your father has come back to life." He sighed. "But I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. I assume that Harry will come back here soon, and he may or may not bring James with him."

**Sorry it took so long again, but I wanted something that seemed emotional and real. If there's anything I hate, it's when one or both of Harry's parents come back to life, and Harry's just like, "oh, that's cool", and gives 'em a hug. Grrr…**

**I know it's short, but I really wanted to get something out there. It's been a looooong time.**


End file.
